


Everyone knew

by Sexytrash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Could be either., Girl scout honor, Murder-Suicide, Nothing graphic in here i promise., Safe to read in public, Teen for mentions of rape, Who knows which it is im not telling, You choose if its murder, You choose if its suicide, i mean that literally, suicide and/or murder, whichever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexytrash/pseuds/Sexytrash
Summary: Everyone knows about the girl who will do anything for a price.Nobody knew about the girl who was in danger because of it.





	Everyone knew

Everyone knew the girl with the blue hair. She had a reputation for dating anyone who needed the safety she could give. It started with a boy she knew in 8th grade. His dad was starting to get... Rowdy over him not having a girlfriend. She dated him to get the dad off his back. The boy discovered a lot about himself during that period, and when his cousin needed a girlfriend to piss off her parents, the boy begged for the girl to date her. The girl told her grade that she would date anyone for a price. She built a reputation for her willingness to do nearly anything. 

Everyone knew about the girl who would date you. Her rates weren't to high, ranging from person to person, income and the senario and how much she could tolorate you played a big factor. Once she got 100 dollars from one person in one week, just because he belived himself to be above her. By the end of freshman year, everyone knew or heard about her.

Everyone knew about the girl who wasn't afraid. They knew she put up with a lot of crap, but she shut down anything she didn't like. She had that power over the school. A girl she dated tried to blackmail her with compromising photos, once. When the girl didn't comply to her demands, Her ex posted them around the school campus. Within 30 minuetes of school starting, all two hundred and sixty nine photos were taken down and the ex was never seen again.  


Everyone knew about the girl who faught back. When Jake Demirez pinned her to the ground and started to undress her, she kicked and screamed, and as soon as Jake got cocky, she flipped him over her and knocked him out. She didn't press charges. When Jake was found mutilated in a ditch, she was in the first row at his funeral, comforting Jakes mom. She gave the 200 bucks she made off Jake back to his family.

Everyone knew about the girl who would sometimes skip school. When a particularly bad relationship with someone ended, or another Jake incident happened, she would skip school the day after to collect her thoughts, collect payments, and console anyone who needed it. And if she needed more than one day recuperating? Who were they to judge?

Not everyone knew about the girl who was being stalked. The girl rarely mentioned it to anybody, for reasons unknown. Nobody knew who was behind all the killings of her "abusive boyfriends" nobody even knew who her friends were to ask if she was ok.

Nobody knew about the girl who was afraid. She was being stalked, and it scared her. She knew that person was behind the killings. She knew, by statistics, he would try and kill her soon. She Knew, She Knew, She Knew. What she didn't know, was if she should let him(at least she assumed the stalker was a dude because honestly? Who else would do this other than a straight white man who lives in his mom's basment and somehow convinces himself all women are in love with him?) kill her, or if she should do it herself.  


Nobody knew why she didn't show up to school that Monday. Or Tuesday. Or Wednesday. 

Nobody knew how she disapeared, leaving only half a million dollars for her mom.

Everybody knew the girl found in the woods. 

Everybody knew that a man was found next to her. 

Everybody knew that there were matching bullet holes in both of them.

Everybody knew she didn't want to die.

Nobody knew what happened.

Everybody knew the rumors. That there was a suicide pact? It happened in the woods. They both pulled the trigger at the same time.

Everybody knew the rumors. The girl killed herself and in his greif, he killed himself too.

Everybody knew the rumors. The guy was crazy, Looney. He tried to kill her because he was jealous of the attention she got. When he realized that he killed his love, he offed himself to be with her.

Everybody knew.

Exept nobody did. The rumors swirled around. People argued over who was right, ignoring the facts in front of them. The girl who People talked to daily, the girl who was just trying to help out, became and object. Something to talk about to pass time.

Everybody knew about the girl with blue hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've been wanting to write something like this for so long, and to test the story out, I wrote this little drabble! It helped me get a feel for he story and how I want it to be layed out. If I end up posting the story it will be totally different thang this! Kudos would be appreciated, but not nessacery!


End file.
